Just a Chuunin Exam
by LittleChomper
Summary: (oneshot) Ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsunade mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Godaime Hokage dan menunjuk Kakashi sebagai penggantinya?


Disclaimer: I hope I own Naruto

**AN**: Another oneshot! Yang ini author temukan saat me-revive databack laptop lama~

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Chuunin Exam<strong>

Sejak setelah perang dunia Shinobi keempat berakhir, TAK ADA yang meragukan kekuatan Naruto. Semua orang berpikir dia akan segera menjadi hokage begitu perang berakhir, tapi mereka kaget saat Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut ujian Chuunin, mendapat promosi untuk menjadi jonin, dan tak lama kemudian ditawari untuk menjadi anggota ANBU. Namun hal yang membuat mereka lebih kaget, terjadi tak beberapa lama setelah Naruto menerima tawaran untuk menjadi ANBU.

Ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik (nyaris sempurna, jika kau menghitung beberapa kerusakan yang terjadi dalam misi sebagai kekurangan) dan tanpa mengeluh, sehingga membuat rekan-rekannya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya menjadi curiga.

Akhirnya kecurigaan mereka terjawab.

Naruto meminta berhenti sementara dari tugasnya sebagai ANBU dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin memiliki tim genin.

Naruto?

Mengajar?

Tak ada yang meragukan kekuatan Naruto, tapi banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya untuk mengajar. Banyak yang protes (lebih-lebih lagi rekannya sesama rookie 9, kecuali Hinata), tapi bukan berarti tak ada yang mendukungnya.

Iruka, seperti biasa, selalu mendukung keputusan Naruto. Gaara (yang menerima surat kilat dari Hokage) menyatakan kalau dia percaya pada kemampuan Naruto. Bee (yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kabar mengingat dia saat ini sedang mengembara untuk menyempurnakan rap-enka nya) ikut memberikan dukungannya.

Tapi dukungan yang diluar dugaan datang dari Ebisu.

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Ebisu.

Ebisu yang selalu berhasil dikalahkan dengan jurus _Oiroke no Jutsu_ itu.

Saat Hokage menanyakan alasannya, Ebisu menjawab dengan simpel, "Dia berhasil mengajarkan rasengan pada Konohamaru saat usianya masih 13 tahun. Menurutku dia pasti bisa mengatasi tim genin saat usianya sudah 18 tahun, Hokage-_sama_."

Dan Tsunade, sang Godaime pun menyerah.

Narutopun memperoleh tim geninnya sendiri.

OoO

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian."

Naruto dan tim geninnya saat ini sedang berada di _Training Ground 7_. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga semua orang, Naruto meneruskan tradisi dan mendapatkan tim 7.

"Tapi _sensei_, harusnya kan anda memberikan contoh pada kami terlebih dahulu." Protes salah seorang dari anggota tim geninnya.

"Kau benar." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun. Hobiku berlatih, makanan kesukaanku ramen. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu selama tiga menit sebelum ramen cup matang. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage yang diakui oleh semua penduduk desa konoha."

Tiga orang anak menatap Naruto dengan kagum.

"Oke, sekarang giliran kalian. Dimulai denganmu." Naruto menunjuj seorang anak laki-laki dengan bintik-bintik diwajahnya.

"Namaku Tsuburaya Mikihiko. Umurku 12 tahun. Hobiku berlatih dan membaca buku. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah saat seseorang menggangguku ketika aku membaca. Cita-citaku adalah membuktikan pada semua orang kalau orang sipil juga bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat."

"Bagus." Naruto menatap Mikihiko dengan puas. Dia tahu, Mikihiko berbeda dengan dua temannya yang lain karena dia tidak berasal dari keluarga ninja. "Berikutnya." Naruto menunjuk satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam timnya.

"Namaku adalah Yoshida Mayumi. Umurku 12 tahun. Aku suka mengamati tumbuhan dan mempelajari hal-hal tentang ninjutsu medis. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang kunoichi dan ninja medis yang hebat seperti Godaime-sama!"

Naruto menggigil dalam hati. '_Semoga dia tidak tumbuh menjadi wanita yang menakutkan seperti baa-chan atau Sakura-chan.'_

Naruto kemudian memberi isyarat pada anggotanya yang terakhir. Sejujurnya, anak itu mengingatkan Naruto pada Chouji.

"Namaku Takeshi Kenta. Umurku 12 tahun. Hobiku adalah mencicipi berbagai jenis makanan. Cita-citaku adalah menemukan teman yang mau menerimaku tanpa mengejekku."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kalian tidak berasal dari kelas yang sama?"

Mayumi dan Mikihiko menggeleng.

"Kami berdua memang berasal dari kelas yang sama, tapi Kenta-kun bukan berasal dari kelas kami." Jelas Mayumi.

"Yosh, karena kalian mulai sekarang akan menjadi timku, kalian harus bisa bekerja sama. Dan Kenta, mereka berdua akan menjadi temanmu!" Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

OoO

Dan, Naruto menepati kata-katanya untuk melatih dan menjaga timnya dengan baik. Mereka melaksanakan misi dan berlatih seperti tim biasanya. Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, dan itu mencurigakan.

"Kalian yakin Naruto bisa mengatasi timnya dengan baik?" Kiba bertanya saat anggota rookie 9 (minus Sasuke, plus Lee dan Tenten berkumpul).

"A-aku yakin Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Kita belum mendengar kabar buruk apapun, jadi semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Perlu diketahui, diantara semua anggota rookie 9 (plus Lee dan Tenten), hanya Naruto yang baru mengambil tim genin. Yang lain lebih memilih untuk menjadi Jonin atau bergabung dengan Anbu.

"Hinata-_chan_ mana pernah menyalahkan Naruto." Tenten berkata sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Shikamaru?" Ino menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan teman satu timnya.

"Ah, Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan ujian Chuunin. Tahun ini ujian akan dilaksanakan di Konoha lagi." Sakura menjawab. "Aku melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja Hokage-_sama_ bertambah dua kali lipat."

"Merepotkan."

Mereka semua menoleh serentak saat mendengar kata-kata khas itu.

Shikamaru duduk disamping Choji dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Choji memberikan segelas air putih pada Shikamaru yang menerimanya dan segera meneguk air itu perlahan.

"Naruto mengajukan timnya untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kalian juga ikut ujian Chuunin pada umur yang sama, bukan?" Lee terdengar heran.

"Memang benar, tapi masalahnya, tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana kemampuan tim 7 sebenarnya. Misi mereka selalu selesai dengan sempurna dan tanpa tragedi yang berarti, tapi apa kalian yakin memang tim 7 dan bukan Naruto yang menyelesaikan misi-misi itu?" jelas Shikamaru.

Sakura memegang dagunya. "Kurasa Shikamaru ada benarnya. Aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat mereka berlatih selain latihan _taijutsu_. Naruto mengatakan apa tentang timnya, Shikamaru?"

"Dia berkata kalau timnya siap."

"Yah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat kemampuan tim Naruto? Siapa tahu dia memang memberikan pelatihan rahasia pada timnya." Shino yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, karena aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak rekomendasi Naruto."

OoO

Well, mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat kemampuan tim 7 asuhan Naruto. Ujian tahap pertama (menyadari _genjutsu_ Izumo dan Kotetsu) dan ujian tertulis berlangsung lancar. Sejujurnya mereka tak menduga tim Naruto berhasil melaksanakan ujian tersebut tanpa harus mencontek.

"Paling tidak kita tahu mereka tidak mewarisi Naruto dalam hal ini." Ucap rookie 9.

Hal-hal tidak terduga mulai terjadi pada ujian tahap kedua.

Berbeda dari ujian tahap kedua dahulu, ujian tahap kedua kali ini tetap ujian bertahan hidup, hanya saja dengan lokasi berbeda. Lokasinya bukan lagi hutan kematian (atau training ground 44), tapi training ground 51 yang biasa juga disebut jurang kegelapan.

"Nah, pada ujian kali ini, kalian akan diberi satu gulungan, yaitu gulungan surga atau gulungan bumi. Untuk lulus ujian ini, kalian harus memiliki dua gulungan yang berbeda, tanpa kehilangan gulungan pertama kalian dan sampai di titik pertemuan paling lambat dalam waktu lima hari. Paham?" Penguji ujian tahap kedua (lagi-lagi) Anko, tersenyum sadis. "Tapi sebelum kalian mulai ujian, kalian tidak boleh lupa menandatangani surat ini." Anko memperlihatkan sehelai surat pernyataan di tangannya.

"Surat apa itu?" Salah seorang shinobi dari desa Kirigakure memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Pernyataan kalau kalian setuju untuk melaksanakan ujian ini dan kalian menerima segala resiko ujian ini, termasuk kematian." Anko berkata dengan enteng.

Terlihat beberapa wajah ragu saat mendengar kata kematian, tapi tak ada yang mundur.

"Jadi, kalian sudah siap?" Anko lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum sadisnya.

"Anko-san!"

Anko menoleh saat melihat ada tangan yang teracung.

"Ya?"

"Apa kami harus melompat sendiri kedalam jurang itu atau kalian akan melemparkan kami?"

Anko mengangkat alisnya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan.

Peserta ujian yang lain menatap peserta yang bertanya itu dengan aneh.

"Kalian tidak takut atau gugup? Kalian malah bertanya apa kita masuk sendiri atau dilempar kedalam?" Seorang shinobi dari Iwagakure bertanya dengan ekspresi merendahkan. "Atau mungkin kalian tidak paham sama sekali maksud dan resiko dari ujian ini?"

BUAK!

"Kenta! Sudah kubilang, mereka pasti akan melemparkan kita! Kau tak perlu bertanya!"

Sang penanya, yang sekarang kita ketahui identitasnya adalah Kenta, menggosok kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Mayumi.

Peserta lain (ditambah para penguji dan pengawas ujian) makin heran mendengar ucapan Mayumi.

Akhirnya Anko yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya bertanya.

"Kalian tidak takut?"

Mereka bertiga memberi Anko tatapan polos. "Kenapa? _Sensei_ sudah melemparkan kami kedalam jurang kira-kira tiga kali seminggu untuk melatih kami."

Hening.

"Bocah Uzumaki itu melakukan apa?"

OoO

Tim 7 berhasil menyelesaikan ujian mereka dalam waktu tiga hari. Saat mereka menyerahkan gulungan mereka dalam sebuah kantung, Iruka yang saat itu menerimanya bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian memakai kantung?"

Mikihiko mengangkat bahunya. "Kami hanya tidak ingin gulungan-gulungan kami tercecer, sensei."

Dan saat Iruka memeriksan kantong itu, ia mendapati bukan hanya dua, tapi tujuh gulungan.

OoO

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?" Naruto menemui timnya di titik pertemuan kedua, sebuah gedung aula yang cukup besar.

Ketiga muridnya mengangkat jempol mereka.

Naruto bangga. Walaupun kelelahan, murid-muridnya tidak terlihat mengalami luka-luka yang berarti. "Bagus. Kalian sudah makan?"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan sekarang. Tempat ini mempunyai kantin yang cukup bagus, meskipun ramennya tidak seenak ramen Ichiraku. Kita bisa makan dan kalian bisa menceritakan pengalaman kalian padaku."

"Jadi, kami menggunakan strategi Mikihiko, _sensei_." Mulai Mayumi.

"Bagaimana strategi Mikihiko?"

"Eliminasi sebanyak mungkin musuh tanpa menghabiskan banyak chakra dan rebut gulungan mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Kami menggunakan _genjutsu_, _sensei_!" Kenta berkata ceria.

Diluar dugaan Naruto, Kenta berbakat dalam _genjutsu_, sementara Mikihiko berbakat dalam _ninjutsu_. Mayumi, seperti kata-katanya, lebih memfokuskan diri pada _ninjutsu_ medis. Walaupun begitu, kemampuan_ taijutsu_nya tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Kenta menggunakan _genjutsu_ sederhana untuk memerangkap mereka, dan saat mereka lengah, Mayumi-chan menggunakan jarum-jarum beracunnya, _sensei_." Jelas Mikihiko.

"Ah, kalian pintar." Puji Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu tidak berfungsi?"

"Kami membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak sementara, merebut gulungannya, dan segera pergi _sensei_."

"Jadi kalian tidak bertarung?"

"Tidak, _sensei_." Mereka menjawab serentak sambil menundukkan wajah.

Naruto tertawa. "Hei—hei.. jangan terlihat muram begitu. Aku tidak bilang kalian harus bertarung, bukan? Kalian muncul dengan selamat saja, itu sudah membuatku senang." Naruto mengacak rambut Mikihiko yang duduk di dekatnya. "Kalian masih bisa bertarung di ujian tahap berikutnya."

Mereka kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Naruto kembali tertawa. "Sekarang, habiskan makanan kalian. Setelah itu kalian bisa beristirahat. Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika ujian tahap berikutnya dimulai.'

"_Hai_, _sensei._"

OoO

"Dia melempar timnya kedalam jurang untuk melatih mereka?" teriak Sakura. "Harusnya aku curiga saat melihat dia tidak melatih timnya di desa. Ia selalu melatih timnya diluar desa agar kita tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada timnya."

"Harusnya kalian melihat ekspresi Anko!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan harus kuakui, Naruto memang gila. Sensei macam apa yang melempar muridnya kedalam jurang untuk menguji mereka?"

"_Ero-sennin_ melakukan itu."

Rookie 9 yang lagi-lagi sedang berkumpul di kedai BBQ favorit Chouji langsung terdiam.

"Naruto?" terdengar beberapa suara serentak.

"Bukankah kau menemani genin mu?" Tanya Chouji.

"Aku meninggalkan bunshinku untuk menjaga mereka. Mereka sedang beristirahat saat ini." Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana timku? Mereka hebat bukan?"

DUAK!

Pukulan dari Sakura menenggelamkan semua jawaban.

OoO

"Dalam ujian tahap ketiga ini, kalian akan bertarung sebagai tim. Tiga lawan tiga. Dan untuk lulus tahap ini, kalian harus memenangkan pertarungan tanpa ada satupun dari kalian yang tewas atau tidak bisa bertarung."

Shino yang diluar kebiasaannya menawarkan diri sebagai wasit pada ujian tahap ketiga kali ini menjelaskan peraturan ujian tahap ketiga.

"Pertandingan pertama, Tim delapan Iwagakure melawan tim empat Sunagakure!"

Pertandingan berakhir singkat dengan kemenangan tim empat Sunagakure.

"Pertandingan berikutnya, tim tujuh Konohagakure dengan tim tujuh Kumogakure!"

Baru saja Shino berkata "Mulai!" salah seorang anggota tim tujuh Kumogakure langsung menggunakan jurus pemanggil.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Setelah asapnya memudar, terlihat seekor beruang besar.

"Waah.. dia masih genin dan sudah bisa melakukan jurus _kuchiyose_?" terdengar gumaman kagum dari para peserta ujian dan pengawas ujian. Namun gumaman itu segera padam dengan komentar dari tim tujuh Konohagakure.

"Wow! Beruang! Ne..ne.. apa kita boleh memakannya?"

Hening.

"Entahlah, Kenta. Kurasa tidak boleh. Sensei berkata kita tidak boleh memakan hewan kuchiyose orang lain." Mikihiko menjawab dengan serius.

"Lagipula dia kelihatannya beruang pemakan daging. Secara pribadi, aku lebih suka daging dari hewan pemakan tumbuhan." Komentar Mayumi.

"Tapi waktu itu kau tidak keberatan makan daging buaya, Mayumi-chan!" protes Kenta.

Seluruh peserta ujian dan pengawas (ditambah para _kage_ yang ikut menonton) ternganga.

"Oi! Kalian seenaknya saja berkata kalian akan memakan beruangku! Memangnya kalian pernah mengalahkan beruang?" anggota tim Kumogakure yang memanggil beruang itu berteriak, kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Tentu saja!" Mayumi menjawab. "Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa bertahan hidup di dalam hutan jika tidak memakan hewan-hewan yang bisa kami temukan? Dan jika kau lapar, kau tidak punya banyak pilihan kecuali menyantap apa yang ada dihadapanmu."

Dan pertandingan berakhir dengan sama singkatnya. Dengan beberapa lemparan jarum beracun dari Mayumi, jebakan _genjutsu_ dari Kenta, dan beberapa jurus _douton_ dari Mikihiko, pertandingan berakhir.

Namun dalam usaha putus asa (atau mungkin balas dendam?) dari tim Kumo, mereka menyerang saat tim tujuh Konoha sudah berbalik.

_"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"_

Mikihiko yang berada di tengah, segera menangkis jurus itu _fuuton_ sederhana yang diketahuinya. Api itu berbalik dan akan mengenai tim Kumo yang terbaring tak berdaya (kecuali peserta yang mengeluarkan jurus tadi).

"Oh tidak." Gumam Mikihiko.

Mayumi dan Kenta segera bertindak cepat dan menyambar dua orang anggota tim kumo yang terbaring, membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman.

"Hei, apa kau tidak memperkirakan teman-temanmu akan terluka dengan serangan cerobohmu?" teriak Mikihiko dengan marah.

_'Dia tidak menyalahkan serangan itu, tapi malah mengkhawatirkan lawannya?'_ batin orang-orang yang menonton.

Setelah meninggalkan lawan mereka di tepi lapangan, Mayumi dan Kenta segera kembali kesamping Mikihiko.

"Apa peduli kalian? Jika mereka terluka, itu adalah salah mereka karena mereka tak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Peraturan _shinobi_ mengharuskan kita harus bisa melindungi diri kita dan tidak mengandalkan bantuan orang lain."

"Mungkin kau benar." Kenta berdiri disamping Mikihiko membantunya berdiri.

"Yah, _sensei_ selalu mengatakan, _shinobi_ yang mengabaikan peraturan adalah sampah." Mayumi membantu Mikihiko berdiri dari samping lainnya.

"Tapi _shinobi_ yang mengabaikan temannya, lebih rendah dari sampah." Mikihiko menatap lawannya dengan kasihan. "Ini adalah pertandingan, dan kita ditempatkan dalam tim. Ada saatnya kita harus meninggalkan teman kita (walaupun aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya), tapi ada saatnya kita harus saling melindungi. Itulah arti sebuah tim."

Lagi-lagi hening.

OoO

"Paling tidak kita tahu Naruto mengajarkan sesuatu yang normal pada tim geninnya." Tenten mengangkat bahunya, sementara anggota rookie 9 lainnya yang tidak sempat menonton ujian tahap kedua sibuk tertawa saat mendengarkan cerita dari Lee yang menyaksikan ujian tahap kedua sampai akhir.

"Khas Naruto." Ucap Shino.

OoO

Ujian tahap keempat berlangsung sebulan kemudian. Seperti ujian chuunin sebelumnya, kali ini ujiannya adalah 1 lawan 1. Begitu susunan pertandingan dan siapa yang akan dilawan oleh timnya diketahui, Naruto segera membawa ketiga anggota timnya pergi dengan alasan untuk 'berlatih'.

"Pastikan kau melatih mereka dengan cara yang normal, Naruto!" Teriakan Tsunade terdengar menggema di seluruh Aula.

OoO

Sebulan kemudian tim tujuh kembali ke desa. Tak ada perubahan berarti yang tampak pada mereka. Yang tampak hanyalah ekspresi penuh syukur mereka saat mereka muncul di gerbang desa.

"Akhirnya, peradaban!" Mayumi berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak percaya kita berhasil kembali dalam keadaan utuh." Gumam Mikihiko dengan lega.

"Setidaknya kita bisa memakan sesuatu yang benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk dimakan kali ini." Kenta yang paling akhir mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Ayo kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku."

Dua temannya segera mengangguk dan berlari dengan tidak sabar. Sementara itu, Izumo dan Kotetsu yang lagi-lagi menjaga gerbang bersama hanya ternganga saat mendengar kata-kata para genin itu.

_'Sebenarnya, latihan macam apa yang sudah mereka jalani?_' batin mereka dengan horror.

OoO

"Izumi dan Kotetsu kelihatannya yakin Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang *_ahem_* sedikit berbahaya untuk melatih geninnya." Chouji yang sore itu baru saja kembali dari misinya tersenyum sambil mengingat cerita Izumo dan Kotetsu padanya.

"Mereka hanya berlebihan mungkin." Ino membalik daging yang sedang dipanggangan.

"Be-benar. Mana mungkin Naruto-_kun_ melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan timnya. Ia pasti sudah memperkirakan semuanya." Bela Hinata.

Sakura yang baru sampai segera duduk. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Sikapnya membuat teman-temannya mengangkat alis.

"Setelah mendengar cerita Izumo dan Kotetsu, aku mencari tim Naruto dan berkeras untuk memeriksa mereka. Tak ada luka yang berarti, tapi aku merasakan sedikit jejak chakra _Kyuubi_ yang mungkin berarti Naruto membagi chakranya untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Tapi selain itu, aku juga merasakan chakra mereka meningkat pesat. Aku jadi curiga, apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan sehingga timnya bisa begitu berbeda hanya dalam waktu satu bulan?" jelas Sakura sebelum ada yang bertanya padanya.

"Kita bicara tentang Naruto disini. Belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya sebagai ninja yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi nomor satu diseluruh konoha."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka tahu itu benar.

OoO

"Aku meletakkan taruhanku pada seluruh muridku!" Naruto berkata dengan ceria pada Iruka. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di kursi penonton, menunggu ujian tahap ketiga dimulai.

"Kau begitu percaya pada mereka."

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berkata dengan bangga. "Aku sudah mengajarkan mereka semua yang mungkin kuajarkan pada genin berumur tiga belas tahun."

Iruka menatap Naruto dengan ragu. "Tiga belas tahun dalam standarmu atau tiga belas tahun menurut standar biasa, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa. Alih-alih membuatnya tenang, tawa Naruto membuat Iruka cemas.

'_Apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada anak-anak malang itu?'_

OoO

Pertandingan Mayumi adalah yang pertama. Ia melawan seorang kunoichi dari Sunagakure.

Begitu wasit memberikan aba-abanya, Mayumi segera melemparkan jarum-jarum beracunnya pada gadis itu. Namun Mayumi sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengeluarkan sepasang kipas dan jarum-jarum Mayumi terlempar.

"Huh, kau tak menyangka itu bukan? Aku tidak menggunakan kipasku sebelumnya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah murid terbaik Temari-sama dan mempunyai elemen yang sama dengan Temari-sama. Jarum beracun atau asap beracun tak akan bisa menyentuhku." Ucap gadis itu.

Mayumi mengangkat bahunya. "Paling tidak aku sudah mencoba." Dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu, mengarahkan pukulannya ke ulu hati gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menduga Mayumi akan menyerangnya secara langsung dan tidak sempat menahan pukulan Mayumi.

"Pemenang, Yoshida Mayumi!"

Mayumi tersenyum. "_Sensei_ berkata, serang pengguna kipas sebelum ia sempat menggunakan kipasnya. Tentu saja hal ini tak akan mempan pada Temari-_san_, karena Temari_-san_ lebih cepat dariku. Yah, anggap saja aku sedang beruntung."

OoO

"Sejauh ini tak ada yang mencurigakan dari tim Naruto. Aku terkejut ia mengajarkan sesuatu yang normal pada geninnya." Gumam Tsunade.

Gaara yang duduk disamping Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil.

OoO

Pertandingan kedua antara seorang shinobi dari Kirigakure dan Kumogakure berakhir dengan kemenangan shinobi dari Kumogakure.

Pertandingan ketiga antara Takeshi Kenta dengan seorang shinobi Kumogakure.

"Huh, kalian hanya menang karena keberuntungan." Shinobi Kumogakure itu melempar tatapan meremehkan pada Kenta. Ia memang lebih tua daripada Kenta, kelihatannya ia berumur 18 tahun atau lebih.

"Keberuntungan juga termasuk elemen untuk menang." Kenta segera membuat beberapa segel dengan tangannya saat wasit berkata _'Mulai!'_, "Tapi _sensei_ kami bukan seseorang seperti itu. Ia selalu mengajarkan kami untuk menang dengan kemampuan sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah pengikut elemen kerja keras."

Sesaat kelihatannya tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian shinobi Kumogakure itu tumbang dengan mimisan parah.

"Hah?" terdengar gumaman diseluruh stadion. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan anak itu? Racun?"

Kenta menatap lawannya yang sudah roboh dengan puas. "Kau kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Kau tak akan bisa melanjutkan pertandingan."

"Pemenang, Takeshi Kenta!" wasit mengumumkan begitu melihat shinobi Kumogakure itu tak lagi bergerak. Yah, ia bisa melihat shinobi itu memang kehilangan banyak darah. Sesaat sebelum Kenta meninggalkan lapangan menuju tribun, wasit yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Kenta tersenyum malu-malu. "Ha-hanya _genjutsu_ sederhana yang diajarkan _sensei_ padaku. Sebenarnya akan jauh lebih efektif jika aku menggunakannya langsung dan bukan hanya memperlihatkannya dalam bentuk _genjutsu_, tapi _sensei_ memperingatkanku untuk hanya menggunakannya dalam keadaan darurat."

Terdengar gumaman kagum dari seluruh penjuru stadion. Mereka bisa membayangkan Naruto mengajarkan jurus yang rumit pada murid-muridnya.

"Jadi, jurus apa yang kau maksud?"

Kenta melirik ke arah _sensei_ nya yang tersenyum padanya. "Jurus yang selalu mempan pada orang-orang normal." Jawabnya pendek.

"Maksudnya?"

_"Harem no Jutsu."_

Jawaban Kenta menimbulkan reaksi yang beragam.

Ada yang menyesal Kenta tak menggunakan jurus itu langsung.

Ada yang hanya ternganga.

Dan yang mengenal Naruto sibuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Tumben kau tidak marah, Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura yang ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu jurus itu memang berbahaya." Jawab Sakura.

Konoha 11 (minus Neji dan Naruto) menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Dia hampir mengalahkan Otsutsuki Kaguya dengan jurus itu."

"HAAAH?"

OoO

"Kau mengajarkan Oiroke no Jutsu pada muridmu?" Iruka tak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Jurus itu adalah jurus yang ampuh, _sensei_." Naruto berusaha membela diri. "Aku bahkan hampir menghentikan Kaguya dengan jurus itu!"

Iruka memegang kepalanya dengan putus asa. Setidaknya Naruto mengajarkan jurus itu pada geninnya saat mereka sudah lulus dari akademi.

OoO

"Aku tak bisa menerima kejutan lainnya." Tsunade menutup matanya saat pertandingan terakhir antara Tsuburaya Mikihiko dan seorang kunoichi dari Kirigakure diumumkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Hokage_-sama_." Gaara berkata dengan senyum. "Dari cerita Naruto padaku, menurutku pemuda itu adalah yang paling normal dalam timnya."

"Normal?"

"Yah, dia tidak pernah menggunakan orang-orang yang mereka tangkap dalam misi mereka sebagai target latihan melempar jarum beracun."

". . . . . "

"Atau berusaha memasak apapun yang mereka temukan untuk mengetahui rasanya. Naruto memberitahuku mereka pernah hampir memakan _Kirin_ dan _chimera_."

". . . . . "

Tsunade semakin tidak yakin. Perkataan Gaara malah membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan pertandingan berikutnya.

OoO

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan imbang. Mikihiko dan lawannya sama-sama kuat, baik dalam hal _ninjutsu_ ataupun _taijutsu._

Mikihiko melompat menghindari _shuriken_ yang mengarah padanya, tapi _shuriken_ itu menggores kantong senjatanya dan membuat isinya berceceran. Mikihiko yang melompat kebelakang tidak sempat menyambar isinya.

"Tidak!" Mikihiko berteriak panik saat kunoichi itu menyambar gulungan berwarna orange dari isi kantongnya yang tercecer.

Lawannya tersenyum menang. "Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian sejak ujian tahap ketiga. Kalian semua mempunyai gulungan dengan warna yang sama, dan setiap salah satu dari kalian akan menggunakan gulungan ini, yang lainnya memberi tatapan peringatan."

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu semua salah." Mikihiko mengangkat tangannya. "Kau harus segera mengembalikan gulungan itu padaku atau kita semua akan terkena masalah besar."

"Oi Mikihiko, rebut gulungan itu kembali! Kau tidak ingin _sensei_ menghukum kita semua karena kau kehilangan gulungan itu bukan?" teriak Kenta dari tribun penonton.

"Kau menyimpan senjata terpenting, Mikihiko! _Sensei_ akan marah jika kita kehilangan gulungan itu!" Mayumi ikut berteriak.

Kunoichi Iwagakure itu menyeringai sementara Mikihiko menatap gulungan itu tak berdaya.

OoO

Naruto tertawa saat mendengar teriakan panik murid-muridnya. Iruka merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, karena ia tahu arti tawa itu.

Tawa saat Naruto merencanakan 'keisengan-keisengan' tak berbahayanya.

OoO

Kunoichi itu membuka segel itu dengan tawa jahat. "Kau akan kalah."

Seluruh orang terlalu terpaku pada gulungan itu sehingga mereka tak memperhatikan Mikihiko yang mundur semakin menjauh dari lawannya.

Kunoichi melepaskan segel dalam gulungan itu.

POOF!

Muncul setermos air panas.

POOF!

Muncul sekardus ramen cup.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kunoichi itu berteriak marah.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, persediaan makanan darurat." Mikihiko menjawab. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Kunoichi itu bersiap menyerang Mikihiko, tapi ia melihat segel terakhir dalam gulungan itu.

"I-itu hanyalah keripik kentang milik Kenta. Kau tak akan mau membuang-buang waktu untuk membukanya." Mikihiko berkata dengan wajah pucat.

"Kelihatannya aku masih punya kesempatan." Kunoichi itu melepaskan segel terakhir.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Begitu asap yang melingkupi gadis itu menghilang, seluruh penonton melihat Mikihiko sudah menarik wasit menjauh dan menatap lawannya dengan kasihan.

Kunoichi itu sekarang berlumuran sesuatu yang terlihat seperti lem dan ditempeli bulu-bulu berwarna putih diseluruh tubuhnya. Belum lagi ia berteriak histeris tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'ramen cup raksasa' dan 'gerombolan burung unta pemarah'.

Mikihiko menghela napas. "Sekarang kami harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, dan _sensei_ akan menghukum kami karena membuang-buang senjata rahasia kami."

Wasit yang berdiri disamping Mikihiko menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan ketakutan. "A-apa aku ingin tahu rencana kalian yang sebenarnya dengan perangkap itu?"

Mikihiko tersenyum dingin, senyum yang membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya merinding. "Tidak, kalian tidak akan ingin tahu."

"Pe-pemenang, Tsuburaya Mikihiko!"

OoO

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita akan meloloskan anggota tim tujuh Konoha?"

Terdengar lima suara kage yang panik menjawab sekaligus. "Luluskan mereka!"

OoO

"Aku hebat bukan? Seluruh anggotaku berhasil lulus dengan baik." Naruto berkata dengan bangga pada Tsunade setelah pengumuman siapa saja yang lulus ujian chuunin berakhir.

Tsunade tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak sabar mengajari mereka lebih banyak hal lagi. Tunggu kejutan kami untuk ujian jounin, baa-_chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada timnya saat ia melihat mereka keluar dari salah satu ruangan mengenakan rompi chuunin. "Ah, timku sudah keluar. Aku harus merayakan kemenangan kami. Apa kau mau ikut, baa-_chan_?"

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto terlihat kecewa. "Sampai nanti, baa-_chan_!"

Begitu Naruto menjauh, Tsunade memberi isyarat agar Shizune mendekat.

"Ya, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Segera ajukan rencana pergantian Hokage pada Daimyo."

Shizune terlihat tidak paham.

"Memangnya anda akan berhenti, Hokage-_sama_?"

Tsunade tersenyum sadis. "Biarkan Kakashi menghadapi ujian jounin nantinya. Aku tak ingin lagi menghadapi tim tujuh Naruto."

OoO

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Jika ada diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kakashi bisa menjadi Hokage keenam (maaf saja, author masih menolak kalau Danzo harus dihitung sebagai Hokage. Obito saja tidak mengakui Danzo sebagai Hokage), sekarang kalian tahu jawabannya.

* * *

><p>PS: Jika kalian merasa mengenal nama-nama tim genin Naruto, maka itu bukan kebetulan.<p> 


End file.
